Clock Genes
We have genes that regulate our long-term cycles -> astrology validation. "The mechanism by which organisms maintain these roughly 24-h rhythms in the absence of environmental stimuli has long been a mystery and has recently been the subject of intense research."1 "The normal body clock oscillates with a period of exactly 24 hours, it entrains, when it receives sufficient daily corrective signals from the environment, primarily daylight and darkness. Circadian clocks are the central mechanisms that drive circadian rhythms. They consist of three major components: #A central biochemical oscillator with a period of about 24 hours that keeps time #A series of input pathways to this central oscillator to allow entrainment of the clock #A series of output pathways tied to distinct phases of the oscillator that regulate overt rhythms in biochemistry, physiology, and behavior throughout an organism." " Entrainment, within the study of chronobiology, occurs when rhythmic physiological or behavioral events match their period to that of an environmental oscillation. " "The clock is reset as an organism senses environmental time cues of which the primary one is light. Circadian oscillators are ubiquitous in tissues of the body where they are synchronized by both endogenous and external signals to regulate transcriptional activity throughout the day in a tissue-specific manner." Phosphorylation of proteins can be a great circadian clock, due to its light-independent 24-hour cycle (https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2885980/) (figure) Photoperiodism is how plants and animals can track the seasons by changes in day length. See Photoperiodism. "Seasonal rhythms influenced by the circadian clock in animals include changes in reproductive activity, food consumption, body mass, and hibernation. Much recent work has focused on how environmental stimuli interact with the clock to regulate these processes. One proposal is that the central oscillator responds to both the lights on (morning) and lights off (evening) signals. However, the clocks of most model organisms studied so far respond only to lights on or to lights off. A circadian system consisting of two independent oscillators might act to memorize the photoperiod, perhaps with two clusters of cells within the same animal cycling with different phases, one group tracking the morning and the other tracking the evening." (http://www.annualreviews.org/doi/pdf/10.1146/annurev.cellbio.17.1.215) "it is suspected that birds' singing in the early spring morning and the activity of their reproductive systems are the result of light penetrating the brain and triggering photoreceptors there." (http://www.abc.net.au/radionational/programs/scienceshow/extra-retinal-photo-receptors/3093680) "Other periods are also possible, such as 29.5 days resulting from circalunar rhythms or 12.4 hours resulting from circatidal rhythms.[3]" (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscillating_gene) "The first recorded observations of oscillating genes come from the marches of Alexander the Great in the fourth century B.C.[5] At this time, one of Alexander’s generals, Androsthenes, wrote that the tamarind tree would open its leaves during the day and close them at nightfall.[5] Until 1729, the rhythms associated with oscillating genes were assumed to be “passive responses to a cyclic environment”.[3] In 1729, Jean-Jacques d'Ortous de Mairan demonstrated that the rhythms of a plant opening and closing its leaves continued even when placed somewhere where sunlight could not reach it." "An idea that is gaining favour is that our physical and mental well-being is probably determined by the appropriate phasing of these millions of cellular clocks with recurring, meaningful events in the environment." (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/12452483) "There is still much that we do not know about how organisms' timekeeping systems respond to their natural environment, particularly how salient signals from the environment are perceived and then transduced into appropriately timed biological functions. However, given that changes in environmental input affects the clock, increasing human disturbance of the environment is likely to adversely affect these systems." "These worms are very vulnerable during mating, so by synchronizing their mating behavior to an exogenous factor such as tides, they can outnumber predators and increase the probability that some mating will be successful. This circannual mating rhythm provides the paolo worm with increased chances of survival: it makes both individuals and the species more fit. In other words, the rhythm is selected for by natural selection, and thereby evolves into a common species trait." (http://www.sparknotes.com/biology/animalbehavior/orientationandnavigation/section2.rhtml) tides are highly irregular and follow the moon's cycle, which is highly dependent on other planets -> astrology confirmed Links: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circadian_clock http://www.annualreviews.org/doi/pdf/10.1146/annurev.cellbio.17.1.215 (Review of molecular clocks) http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/12452483 (Human clock genes) http://www.annualreviews.org/doi/abs/10.1146/annurev.cellbio.17.1.215 (absence of environmental stimuli) https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2885980/ (Phosphorylation, etc) http://www.abc.net.au/radionational/programs/scienceshow/extra-retinal-photo-receptors/3093680 (Humans have "evolutionary baggage" that links our behaviours to the seasons = Russell Foster) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscillating_gene http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/12452483 http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3063695/ (Sun spot cycles and pathophysiology) http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/20604684 (Bird migration) Category:Theories Category:Ideas Category:Biology Category:Astrology Category:Genetics Category:Rational Astrology Category:Chronobiology Category:Astrobiology